


The Yoda, The Mandalorian, And The Gal.

by Dr_Mini_Me



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, Lols, One Shot, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Mini_Me/pseuds/Dr_Mini_Me
Summary: What do you mean you can't leave?""I mean, I can't leave-IDIOT.""Mh-""No-I literally cannot physically move a muscle under my waist-and I want too! Okay!"
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Kudos: 50





	The Yoda, The Mandalorian, And The Gal.

"What do you mean you can' _t leave?"_

"I _mean_ , I can't leave-IDIOT." 

"Mh-"

"No-I literally cannot physically move a muscle under my waist-and I _want_ too! Okay!"

I paused. Considering that fact despite the unignorably irritating fact that my masked companion didn't believe me-why would he? 

I had searched and stalked, and tracked his every step until I'd found him. How was I meant to know the green child could keep me immobile- _against_ my own wishes. 

So then, the question had obviously rose. Why would he believe me when I said ' _I can't leave_ '?

He had no reason to, and yet. I still couldn't freaking move. Impulsive. _He_ was, well. He was at times. 

My companion was prone to bouts of fancy, especially those that provided him with long term entertainment. I understood that all too personally.

So I rethought-I reconsidered my previous actions for the past three hours.

I made my move when the mandalorian was distracted-smart. Patient, considering how little the guy was distracted. 

I introduced myself, despite the lack of need, as it was conventionally appropriate. 

I patted the weird green child on the head-even though I was 90% sure he had two frog legs sticking out of his mouth. Weird, but whatever, I've seen worse. 

Three, I had the chance to incapacitate my opponent but elected not too

Ah. That's where I'd messed up, wasnt it? I should've shot him.


End file.
